One Day
by AuroraExecution
Summary: Shun comes up with the idea of he and his friends living one day like normal teenagers. Also, what will the Gold Saints do with a day off? Please review!
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saint Seiya.

**Note: **This is kinda parallel universe, where all the Gold Saints are alive and well, except Aiolos is still dead and Dohko/Roshi is still in old man form. Also, I know the Bronzies have times when they're normal. Just bear with me for purposes of the story.

**1. The Idea **

"Shiryuu?" a little voice said from the doorway. The Dragon stretched lightly. He would have preferred to be more asleep than his present situation allowed.

"What is it, Shun?" Shiryuu asked. Shun came through the door in his green and white striped pajamas. Shiryuu's room, like all of the Saints' quarters in the Sanctuary, was only large enough to contain a single-sized bed, a tiny dresser, and a Saint cloth. Other small personal items could be placed on the dresser. Shiryuu, for instance, had an alarm clock. _No wonder he's always punctual to breakfast,_ Shun thought, _Maybe we should get Seiya one too._

Shun sat on Shiryuu's bed, the only place in the minuscule room where it was possible to sit. "Do you…do you think," Shun said shyly, "Do you think we could have a…well…a day off? Where we could do normal stuff and not think about fighting? Just one day?"

"We're Saints, Shun. Saints aren't exactly normal. Look at Deathmask for example."

"I know," Shun replied, "but I just thought it would be nice to have a day off. I mean, I don't mind fighting with my friends and nii-san, and I'm proud to be a Saint of Athena, but one of these days, in one of these wars, I'm going to fall and not get back up. Between now and that day, I want to be a normal teenager once." Shiryuu considered this.

"Hey, Shun?" the Dragon inquired, "Why didn't you go to Ikki about this? Or Seiya?"

"They're both asleep already. Plus, I don't know if Seiya will actually remember by tomorrow morning." Shiryuu and Shun both laughed.

"All right," Shiryuu consented, "We'll talk to the others tomorrow at breakfast. Just make sure Seiya gets up in time." Shun grinned and returned to his own room. Shiryuu blew out his candle and went to sleep.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock already. Breakfast had started half and hour ago, Ikki and Hyoga had been updated about the idea, and Seiya was still absent. "Shun," demanded Shiryuu, "Did you wake him up like I told you to?" Shun nodded vigorously.

"I called him at 7:15 when I came to help with breakfast, and I _thought_ I heard him answer." Ikki laughed.

"He probably went back to sleep," the Phoenix told them with a sparkle in his eyes, "Shall we go wake him?" Shiryuu and Hyoga grinned and followed him, while Shun trailed anxiously behind.

Seiya's room, although the same size as everyone else's, was much more crowded. While Shiryuu had only an alarm clock and a candle to accessorize his chamber, Seiya had clothes, papers, books, socks, gadgets, and all manner of other belongings piled over his two pieces of furniture and his Saint cloth, as well as what room was left on the floor. There were also scraps that looked like remains of another day's lunch scattered about. Seiya, with a contented smile on his face, was lying on top of all the things on his bed, fast asleep.

"Do you think we should get him an alarm clock like Shiryuu's?" Shun asked.

"He might already have one buried under all this crap," answered Hyoga wryly, "How _does_ he sleep so long on top of all that stuff?" Ikki chuckled before replying.

"I think it feels like a cushion to him—what are you doing?" The last part of this was addressed to Shiryuu, who was starting his Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha. A liquid Chinese dragon reared up out of Seiya's wash basin of dirty water, stretched its head, and sprayed itself onto Seiya's prone form. Shiryuu grinned proudly.

"Don't worry. It wasn't a very strong attack. Just strong enough to make Seiya really wet." They all looked over at Seiya, who grunted and began to snore. Shiryuu groaned and prepared to do his attack again. "Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha!" Again, the dragon extended from the wash basin. Again, Seiya was soaked by the dragon's descent. Again, Seiya stayed asleep.

"No need to be merciful, Shiryuu," Hyoga called over, "If two 'Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha' attacks don't wake him, he deserves whatever you give him." The Dragon nodded and started once more.

"ROZAN SHOU RYUU HA!"

The others listened as the fluid dragon crashed on top of Seiya in all its fury. There was an enormous splash, then Seiya's voice amid the splattering, "AAAHH! The roof is leaking!" The four others broke into laughter.

"How do you sleep so _soundly_?" asked Shiryuu incredulously.

"Huh?" Seiya said, looking around in confusion. "Why is everything so wet?" Ikki began to guffaw, as Shiryuu covered his face with his hands. Even Hyoga let out a quiet snort.

"Seiya," the Dragon explained patiently, "I just hit you with three "Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha"s in varying degrees of strength. It took the hardest to wake you."

"Oh." The Pegasus Saint let this sink in for a moment before shouting, "What! You didn't!"

"Yes, I did. Because we need you to get up."

"Did you have to make me wet, too?" Seiya demanded, annoyed.

"All right, next time I'll let Ikki burn you awake," Shiryuu calmly shot back, "_Or_ I'll tell Hyoga to turn you into an ice cube." Ikki grinned cheerfully.

"All right, all right, I get the point," grumbled Seiya, "So what was it you wanted me for?" The others conspiratorially gathered around (or rather, waded through Seiya's stuff) and began to explain.

* * *

"Saori-san?" Seiya called into the temple. The violet-haired incarnation of Athena came towards them happily.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We…um…wanted to ask you…um…something," Seiya mumbled abashedly.

"Intelligible would be helpful," Hyoga added under his breath.

"Anything," the goddess said.

"Well…We'd like to have a sort of day off," blurted Seiya quickly, "Just for one day so we can experience being teenagers once. In case we don't get to."

"Please, Saori-san," Shun added imploringly. Athena considered for a few seconds.

"I think it's a good idea," she decided with a smile, "You guys don't have anything to do right now anyway. How about this Saturday? I'll call you back if something happens."

"Thank you, Saori-san!" the five Saints each replied in turn.

"And that reminds me. Could you tell the other Saints they can each take a day off this Sunday?"

"Of course!" Seiya answered willingly. The others thanked Athena again as they walked down her temple steps.

"So, Seiya," Hyoga asked lightly, "Is there something you want to do on Saturday?"

"Sleep?" replied Seiya, grinning.

"Seiya!" the others half-groaned, half-protested.

"Just kidding." At the bottom of the stairs, they had a hurried consultation and figured who was going to each of the Gold saints. Then, each young Saint set off for one of the Zodiacal temples.


	2. The News

**Notes:** Sorry if I mess some things up. And thanks to my reviewers supernerd3333 andLynxKnight Keiya. This update is happening because people reviewed and added this story to their alert lists. By the way, to Lynx Knight Keiya, yup, Seiya is indeed a baka. That's what makes him so much fun to write.

Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**2. The News**

Shiryuu stepped silently into the Aries temple. "Mu-san?" His voice echoed grandly.

"Shiryuu?" The figure of Mu appeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Saori-san asked me to tell you to take a day off this Sunday."

"Oh, all right," answered Mu as a crash sounded behind him. "Oh dear. I hope Aldebaran cools down soon. He'll destroy his temple." Another crash. Shiryuu froze.

"What happened to him?" asked Shiryuu.

"Someone put insects into his helmet, I believe. Probably Milo." Shiryuu groaned to himself and placed his head in his hands.

"Because he is the next person I have to tell to take a vacation."

"Good luck," Mu chuckled. Within minutes, Shiryuu found himself standing in front of the Taurus temple, wincing at the intermittent screams that tore through the air. Taking a deep breath, he entered.

"Aldebaran-san?"

"WHAAAAAT!" came the Gold Saint's voice.

"Um, Saori-san says you can—"

"Aaaaaaaahhh, Milo! THE TWERP! I WILL GET HIM BACK FOR THIS!"

"Um, Aldebaran-san—"

"YOU!" Aldebaran cried, emerging from the back of the temple and finally noticing Shiryuu, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Shiryuu took another deep breath and said as fast as he could manage,

"Aldebaran/san/Saori/san/says/you/can/take/a/vacation/this/Sunday," then quickly sprinted out of the shrine. There was another crash behind him as something Aldebaran threw hit a wall and very likely broke. Shiryuu sighed in relief as he started to return to his quarters to meet his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiya went to the Gemini temple to find Saga. The Gold Saint was just returning from a visit to the Scorpio temple. "Good morning, Seiya," remarked Saga, "You're up early." Seiya glared at him indignantly for a second.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Saori-san says to take a day off on Sunday."

"Thanks for coming up, Seiya," Saga said, nodding.

"By the way, what was all the noise about?" asked Seiya, who had noticed the din emanating from the Taurus temple.

"Milo just told me. He snuck insects into Aldebaran's helmet. Cockroaches, I think. When Aldebaran put his helmet on this morning, he found Milo's present." Saga coughed back a laugh. Seiya's lips were twitching uncontrollably.

"By the way," Seiya asked, sobering, "Is Deathmask all right? I have to go see him next." Saga snorted.

"How is Deathmask ever? Crazy, I imagine. Like he is every other day."

Seiya thanked Saga and went on to the Cancer temple. Deathmask was capering about fanatically with interspersed insane giggling. "Deathmask-san?" Seiya called. It sounded kind of awkward, referring to Deathmask with a suffix of respect. The Cancer stopped capering for an instant and giggled again. "What are you so happy about?" Seiya asked, "I haven't even told you the news."

"I smell a fight!" Deathmask cried excitedly, "Aldebaran is out for blood. He'll fight Milo, I just know it!" He giggled again. Seiya's eyes had become very wide.

"Um, Deathmask-san…"

"What did you call me?" demanded Deathmask.

"Deathmask-san," Seiya repeated. The Gold Saint mulled over this for a moment. While he was thus engaged, Seiya took the chance to quickly deliver his message about the vacation and hastily exit.

* * *

Shun had been assigned to Aiolia and Shaka, neither of whom gave him any trouble. Therefore, when he returned to the living quarters, he was rather surprised to find Shiryuu and Seiya both with wide eyes and throwing frightened looks at the door. "What happened to you two?" asked Shun. They filled him in.

* * *

Ikki had to wait for ten minutes before his first assignment, Milo, returned to the Scorpio temple. In the meantime, he sat on the stairs and played with the pebbles on the ground. Finally, there were footsteps on the stairs and the blue-haired Scorpion appeared. "Where _have_ you been?" demanded Ikki. Milo grinned boyishly.

"Spreading news about what I did to Aldebaran. Wanted to tell Camus."

"And what did he say?" asked Ikki.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Ikki replied, feeling a little impatient to be gone. "I just waited ten minutes on your doorstep to tell you that Athena says you can take a day off on Sunday."

"Yeah? Sure. But that prank I played on Aldebaran, pure genius, if I say so myself," Milo said to himself, barely listening to the Phoenix, "Aldebaran _hates_ roaches." Ikki ignored him and went on to Shura's temple.

The Capricorn was reading a book, his feet propped up on his Saint cloth. "Good morning, Ikki," he said with a glance at the door.

"Um, Saori-san says you can take a vacation this Sunday." Shura nodded.

"I see." Ikki turned to go. "And Ikki? Steer clear of Milo and Aldebaran. Those two are going to destroy each other before the day is out."

"News gets around fast," Ikki remarked. Shura laughed. "And I already saw Milo," continued the Phoenix, "I just came from his temple."

"I'm sorry," Shura replied. Ikki thanked him and returned to the residence.

* * *

A blond head appeared over the edge of the stairs to the Aquarius temple. At the footsteps, Camus had thought it was one of the Gold Saints coming to complain about the Aldebaran-Milo situation. However, the unruly gold hair showed him it was actually Hyoga.

"Camus-sensei," Hyoga said politely, and bowed.

"Hyoga. What are _you_ doing here?" Camus asked.

"Saori-san wants me to tell you—you can take a day off this Sunday, if you want."

"Thank you, Hyoga."

"You're welcome, sensei." Hyoga started down the stairs.

"And Hyoga?" Camus called after him. The Cygnus Saint stopped. "You might want to know that Milo put cockroaches into Aldebaran's helmet," Camus said, voice even and emotionless as usual. Hyoga raised his eyebrows. "That's what I did when Milo told me," Camus told his student. Hyoga laughed, then laughed even harder when he saw a lopsided smile threatening to explode from his master's face. He bade Camus goodbye and went on to the last temple.

The two fish guarding the doorway didn't help Hyoga sober up, and neither did the first thing he saw, which happened to be Aphrodite sitting in a chair and primping his hair before a hand mirror. "Um, Aphrodite-san," he managed to say as courteously as possible. Aphrodite looked up.

"Am I beautiful?" he demanded.

"Um…yes?" replied Hyoga, trying to hide the question mark at the end.

"I am the apotheosis of pulchritude. My person is the manifestation of flawlessness."

"I'm…sure you are…"

"Beauty, beauty, beauty. How I _love_ being beautiful."

"Um, Aphrodite-san," Hyoga began. The Pisces paid no attention to him.

"I am the most beautiful of all Saints, yes I am."

"SAORI-SAN SAYS YOU CAN HAVE A VACATION THIS SUNDAY!" Hyoga yelled as loudly as he deemed wise, as he didn't want to anger the Pisces Saint. Aphrodite seemed to have heard some of what Hyoga said, so Hyoga decided this was enough to suffice and sped back toward the apartments. As soon as he left the Pisces temple, he burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all.


	3. The Day

**Note: **Thanks again to everyone who read and commented and put me on their alert lists. Sorry for updating so late. I was going to earlier, but my internet browser was being stubborn and annoying.

Lynx Knight Keiya: Apotheosis means "the best example of" and pulchritude means "beauty". Basically, Aphro is just finding another way of saying he's beautiful. And I really like your idea with the pepper.

Peggi J. Crawford: I do apologize if my plot isn't that good. This was meant to just be a fun, fluffy fic. I hope you'll like it, but I apologize in advance if it's not plotty enough.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3. The Day**

Saturday morning arrived with a vivid sunset of red and gold hues that all the friends saw except for Seiya. He was late getting up, but luckily managed to drag himself out of bed and get dressed by 8:30. Shun gave him a doughnut as the group set out for town.

By Hyoga's suggestion, they first went to a roller-skating rink. Surprisingly, composed Hyoga loved skating and was really good at it, too. And, since no one else could think up something better, the group headed for a nearby skate park.

The interior of the building was dim, interspersed with flashing colored lights. Loud rock music blasted from speakers placed around the rink, and Hyoga had to shout across the counter of the skate rental to obtain five pairs of roller skates. As everyone put them on, he asked, "Who knows how to skate?"

"I do!" Ikki replied immediately.

"Nii-san was teaching me when I was little," added Shun shyly, "but he never finished, so I'm not really good."

"I used to know how, but I haven't skated for years," Shiryuu laughed, "I need practice." They all turned to look at Seiya, who was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong, Seiya?" inquired Hyoga, "Don't you like to skate?" Seiya blushed deep red and looked at his laces.

"I…don't know how," he mumbled.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" asked Ikki, "There's a first time for everything. Once you learn, it'll be fine."

"Really, Seiya," Hyoga told the Pegasus, "I'll teach you. It's simple." Seiya didn't move, so Hyoga continued, "When you get really good, I bet you'll be racing everyone around the track."

"And I'm not good at it either," Shun consoled him eagerly. Seiya looked tentatively up at his friends.

"Is it really that easy?" he asked, slightly more hopeful. Hyoga, without answering, hauled Seiya onto his feet and into the rink. The first thing Seiya accomplished was to make his legs come out from under him as he sat down hard on the ground. Hyoga, undeterred, dragged him up and made him grab onto the wall. Meanwhile, Ikki was helping Shun around the rink, and Shiryuu was precariously trying out his skills.

After about an hour and a half, the scene had changed. Shiryuu and Shun, now comfortable with their skating abilities, had joined Hyoga to chat a bit as they skated leisurely around the rink. Ikki had just come back from playing a couple of arcade games and was in the process of joining the others when Seiya zoomed past. The Pegasus spun around and returned, then began skating backward as he interrupted the others, "Anyone want to race?"

"No thanks, Seiya," replied Shiryuu.

"I'll pass, too," Hyoga said, adding, "I told you you'd be racing people when you got good." Everyone looked at Shun, who blushed.

"I'm not good enough. I'll probably fall," he said bashfully. There was a disappointed silence from Seiya.

"_I'll_ race you, Seiya," Ikki decided, effectively breaking the silence with his cheer, "Five laps around the rink. Loser buys lunch." He paused. "For all of us."

"Deal," Seiya agreed rashly. The two of them stopped at the entrance of the rink, Hyoga called a 'Ready, set, go', and the racers were off.

Ikki and Seiya stayed about equal for the first three laps. "Ikki seems to be biding his strength," remarked Shiryuu observantly. On the fourth lap, Ikki began to pull ahead. As the two racers turned the curve for the fifth lap, the Phoenix jerked to the lead, gaining speed. Seiya, obviously panicking, started to skate faster to catch up.

"Seiya!" yelled Hyoga, knowing what was going to happen, "Don't go too fast or you'll lose control and—" Seiya's arms began waving wildly around as his feet zigzagged dangerously into each other, causing him to collapse in a heap on the floor. "—fall," finished Hyoga, sighing. Ikki chuckled as he circled the finish line and returned to Seiya, around whom everyone else was gathered. "You all right, Seiya?" Hyoga was asking. The Pegasus groaned.

"I'm…fine," he replied, "Just a little…sore." Shiryuu and Shun raised him to his feet and dragged him out of the rink. The Saints took off their skates and returned them before heading out to continue their day. They wandered the streets of the city of Athens, admiring the things for sale in the store window-displays. Seiya bought three or four random little gadgets he obviously didn't need—which elicited remarks from Hyoga about the amount of junk already in Seiya's possession—and Ikki purchased a soda. The others pitched in for a pretty necklace as a gift of thanks for Saori. Around noon, they found a small restaurant for lunch.

The sun shone through the window as they ate. Seiya, though sullen about having to pay, brightened when the food arrived and gobbled down his hamburger enthusiastically. Ikki merely shot him an amused look. After a few minutes, the Pegasus became impatient with watching the others eat, and poked Hyoga in the stomach. Hyoga looked questioningly back, still chewing. "Can I have some of your sandwich?" Seiya pleaded. Shiryuu snorted.

"No," Hyoga replied calmly after swallowing.

"But I don't have anything else to eat," protested Seiya.

"Whose fault is that?" Seiya turned to Shiryuu, who popped the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth, then Ikki, who ignored him, then Shun.

"Shun? Please let me have some of your sandwich?" Seiya begged. Shun pulled off half of what he had left and handed it to the Pegasus.

"Here." Seiya broke into a grin as he took it, and promptly had his head pushed down into the seat of the booth by Hyoga.

"Don't go taking advantage of Shun's niceness by stealing his food," Hyoga ordered.

"It's all right, Hyoga," Shun interrupted quickly, "I wasn't really hungry anyways." Hyoga shrugged.

"If that's what you want," the Cygnus Saint murmured.

After lunch, the five Bronze Saints went to a movie theatre by Shiryuu's suggestion. They eventually agreed on an action movie, which they watched with much ado. The movie had already been out for several months, so the five friends had the entire theatre to themselves, though, as Shiryuu later remarked, they made enough noise for a full house. Seiya kept hogging the popcorn, which finally aroused complaint from Hyoga and the forceful attainment of the popcorn container by Ikki. After that, Seiya spent most of his time whining about not getting any popcorn. Shiryuu and Shun were the only ones who actually saw the entire film, as the others spent a large portion of the two hours arguing. Mostly, Ikki and Seiya fought over the food, while Hyoga tried to mediate and eventually gave up and returned to watching the movie.

Finally, the movie ended, and the friends went back to wandering on the streets. Shun suggested a boat ride, which they took. "I always think of Andromeda Island when I look at the sea," Shun told his friends. "I miss it sometimes, even though it was so difficult to live there."

"What do you mean?" asked Shiryuu.

"Well, it was a desert island, so it was burning hot during the day and way below freezing at night. I'm sure it wasn't as hot as Death Queen Island, or as cold as Siberia, but having to adjust to two extreme temperatures was hard for me at first." Hyoga nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I'd trained somewhere with a little exposure to heat. After Siberia, I can withstand all manner of cold, but turn on a stove and I'm gone."

"You wouldn't have liked Andromeda Island," remarked Shun with a grin, "Not cold enough, even at night." He paused. "What about you, Hyoga? What do you think of when you look at the sea?" Hyoga's eyes grew distant for a moment.

"My mama," he answered, "She died at sea." Hyoga seemed to shake off his trance as he smiled again. "But I also think of all the adventures we've had that happened by the sea."

"I think of fish." Everyone turned to see Ikki grinning. "You wouldn't believe the lack of edible fish near Death Queen. That's something I missed about Japan."

"How about you, Shiryuu?" Shun asked the Dragon Saint.

"It makes me remember how small and insignificant I am in this world, and that if I can make any difference at all, it's worth trying." Ikki raised his eyebrows.

"Anything else?" Seiya demanded slyly. Shiryuu shrugged.

"Shunrei." The others chuckled and gave Shiryuu meaningful looks as Shiryuu attempted successfully to ignore them. "And you, Seiya?" the Dragon suddenly added.

"Girls in bikinis."

"Seiya!" the others groaned.

"Actually, it makes me think of this one manga."

"What?" demanded Hyoga. "Why?"

"Well, it happens near the sea. And it's got a lot of girls in bikinis." Shiryuu put a hand over his eyes. "What, don't you like fanservice, Shiryuu?"

"What's fanservice?" asked Shun with wide eyes.

"You don't know what fanservice is?" replied Seiya, "That's when—" Ikki gave him a you-are-so-going-to-die-a-painful-death glare, which Seiya ignored. The Pegasus plunged on, "That's when they draw manga with a lot of—"

Shiryuu placed a hand over Seiya's mouth. Hyoga would have thrown Seiya overboard if Shun had not restrained him. "Seiya," Shiryuu murmured into the Pegasus's ear, "Just shut up for once."

Not long after that, the boat ride ended, and Ikki suggested going down to the rocky beach. The five of them waded around in the water for a while, playing with the fish and shells and stones. When Ikki's back was turned, Seiya seized the chance to splash water on the Phoenix Saint, who proceeded to dunk Seiya in the sea. After that episode, the group headed back to Sanctuary, as Seiya was dripping wet and it was getting late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, sorry for the dashed lines. For some reason the dividers won't load. Please please review! Thanks.


	4. Interlude

**Notes: **This is not really an update, sorry. It's actually just a little fun filler section written for the express purpose of determing how I'm going to continue this story. One Day was originally written to end after the Bronzies come back at the end of the day. However, I had a reviewer express curiosity about what the Gold Saints do on their vacation day. So. This is a little filler that gives you a glimpse of what the Gold Saint vacation day will be like. If you would like to read a section like that, please write me a review or something so I know that there is more than one person interested in it. Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Interlude**

"So," said Aiolia as he walked into the Virgo temple, where a large group of his fellow Gold Saints was gathered. "What are you all planning to do tomorrow, since Athena's given us a vacation?" Milo let loose one of his impish grins, the kind that usually foretold much mischief.

"I've got a few things in mind," the Scorpio responded, eliciting a collective groan from the others.

"Please, Milo," added Camus, "We're all still recovering from your last prank." This statement, of course, made Milo grin even more broadly.

"Well, how about the rest of you?" Mu asked, "What are you all going to do tomorrow?" Saga paused from reading Sophocles's Antigone to watch the conversation with interest.

"I'm going to town," replied Aiolia, "And I'm thinking of having a party later."

"I might go to town as well," added the Aquarius Saint.

"I'm _so_ going with you!" Milo interjected.

"You _would_ want to," Saga teased, "After all, why miss a perfectly good chance to flirt with half of Athens?"

"Hey," cried the Scorpio Saint, "Half the time they're more interested in Camus." So saying, he received an indignant glare from Camus.

"What about you, Saga?" Mu brought them back to the original topic of conversation.

"Oh, I'm just going to read a little and take a walk around Sanctuary. I'll see what happens. You?"

"Well, I promised Kiki I would spend some time with him doing whatever." There was a short pause.

"I have a question," Shaka finally spoke up. "Why are you all in my temple?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So. Review if you want to read about the Gold Saints' vacation day. And thanks to all of the people who reviewed, especially Naotoki Yamanouchi and Lynx Knight Keiya.


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes: **So. An update. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially Naotoki Yamanouchi and Lynx Knight Keiya. Since Naotoki Yamanouchi has also expressed interest in what exactly the gold saints do on a day off, there will be more to this story concerning the goldies. However, only two people have expressed interest in the goldies' vacation. So if anyone else would like to read about the goldies, please send me a message or review or something. Thanks! And sorry if this section is not as good as the others. I was trying to finish the bronze saint section, and this is how it turned out. But the next section will be better, I promise. By the way, the goldies' day will probably take more sections than the bronzies' day because...well, you'll see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. The Aftermath**

As soon as the five Saints found themselves back in their living area, Seiya demanded to have access to the shower first, and Shiryuu and Hyoga tried to reason with him that it would be fairer to draw straws. Shun watched them anxiously. Finally, upon Seiya agreeing to the straw-drawing, they realized Ikki had already taken possession of the shower while no one was paying attention. The four drew without Ikki and the results were: Shun would go first, Shiryuu second, Hyoga third, and Seiya last. This arrangement was satisfactory to all except, of course, Seiya himself.

After Ikki finished showering, Shun went in, then Shiryuu. Once the Andromeda Saint and the Dragon Saint were finished, they went to make dinner in the kitchen, and Hyoga took his shower. Just as Hyoga walked into the kitchen toweling his hair, a scream emanated from the bathroom. When the others reached the bathroom, they found Seiya standing in the bathtub and peeking around the shower curtain, shivering. "Hyoga!" cried the Pegasus Saint, "_What_ did you do to the shower?"

"I…_used_ it, like everybody else," answered Hyoga calmly.

"Are you trying to _freeze_ me to death?" demanded the Pegasus Saint. Hyoga shrugged.

"Not intentionally. But that sounds like a good idea."

"_Feel_ this!" ordered Seiya, turning on the faucet. The others placed their hands briefly in the water.

"Wow, that's cold," remarked Shiryuu.

"Feels fine to me," replied Hyoga. Shiryuu and Ikki started chuckling.

"Seiya," breathed out Shiryuu, doubling over with laughter, "I think you've just felt what it's like to be Hyoga."

After Seiya finished showering, everyone gathered around the table for dinner, which Shiryuu and Shun brought over. There was short silence while they ate. "So," Shun began again cheerfully, "what _is_ fanservice anyway?" Seiya opened his mouth to explain.

"It's nothing terribly interesting," said Hyoga quickly, "Just a style of drawing manga." Seiya was rewarded by a round of glares from all his friends except Shun, who was busy looking confused. As they were finishing their dinner, Saori entered. There was a chorus of "Good evening, Saori-san."

"Good evening, everyone," replied Saori, "How was your day?"

"We had a lot of fun!" answered Shun, "Thank you, Saori-san." Shiryuu went and got the necklace he, Shun, and Hyoga had bought at the market.

"This is for you, Saori-san," Shiryuu told the goddess.

"It's very pretty," said Saori, "Thank you." She put the necklace on and turned back to her five Saints. "So what did you do all day?" she asked.

"We went roller-skating," answered Seiya, "At first I didn't know how to skate, but Hyoga taught me, and I'm good at it now."

"This from the one who fell on his face," remarked Hyoga dryly.

"We wandered around town for a while before lunch. Then we saw a movie," continued the Pegasus Saint, ignoring him.

"And we discovered that Seiya is a glutton," Ikki added.

"Then, before we came back, we went on a boat ride and played around on the beach," finished Seiya.

"Where Seiya was dunked in the water by Ikki," Shiryuu informed Saori.

"It sounds like you all had a very busy day," said Saori with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Well then, I'm going back to my quarters. You should all go to bed soon, too. Good night, everyone."

There followed a chorus of "Good night, Saori-san" as the goddess left again.

"Why did you all have to say that stuff about me?" demanded Seiya the moment Saori was out of hearing range. The others all laughed, and Seiya could not help but join in.

--

"Shiryuu?" the little voice said from the doorway once again. The Dragon smiled as Shun walked into his room and sat on the bed.

"Yes, Shun?"

"Do you think it was a good idea to do this?"

"You mean having a normal day?" Shun nodded. "Of course it was a good idea."

"It might sound selfish, but I…I just wanted to forget about fighting and dying for a little while."

"Oh, we all did," replied Shiryuu. "We all got to be…normal, like you said. I mean, Seiya was still Seiya, but…" Shun laughed.

"Did you have fun, Shiryuu?"

"Yes. It's hard not to with Seiya being himself and making everyone want to kill him." Shiryuu paused for a second before continuing more seriously, "It was especially nice because we could say we wanted to kill Seiya without actually meaning it literally. To tell you the truth, Shun, you're not the only one who's tired of thinking about attacks and defenses every waking moment."

"I know. But one day was enough for me. Because if we don't think about fighting every second of our lives, then the rest of the world won't be able to think about roller-skating and popcorn. Since we had this chance to be normal, now we know what kind of things we're protecting."

"It was a good idea, Shun. I think we should all thank _you_ for coming up with it." Shun blushed. "Except…" Shiryuu began again. "Oh, goddess. The Gold Saints are taking their vacations tomorrow."

"Uh-oh. Is Aldebaran still angry with Milo?"

"For the sake of Athens, let's hope not." Shun smiled as he got off of Shiryuu's bed and walked to the door. "And Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget to wake Seiya tomorrow morning for Saori-san's meeting. I'll check in on him too."

"Okay. But what if he doesn't wake up?" Shiryuu grinned.

"We could always have Ikki use his Hou Yoku Ten Shou on Seiya."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Shun, smiling, "Nii-san might do some damage. Night, Shiryuu."

"Good night, Shun." Shun returned to his own chamber. Shiryuu blew out his candle and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review if you like it!


	6. The Morning

**Notes: **Thanks to my reviewers, Keiya and ELLIE 31773.

Keiya: You don't mind if I call you this, do you? It's shorter. Unfortunately, Mu is not going out with them, but I promise, it will be fun anyways.

ELLIE: sorry for using the wrong name last time. Can I call you Ellie-chan anyway? Hehe. I'm updating now, so here you go.

By the way, credit must be given to Naotoki-san for the idea of the books. Anyone who likes the story and/or wants to see more, please review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. The Morning**

Sunday morning came around quite quickly, at least according to Shura of the temple of Capricorn. He and Aiolia had already agreed to take a trip to town in the morning to prepare for Aiolia's party, and it seemed that Camus wanted to join them as well. Shura did not mind the Aquarius Saint accompanying them, but the Capricorn _was_ rather apprehensive about Camus's best friend Milo tagging along as well. The Scorpio Saint had pulled a prank on Aldebaran the week before, and therefore wreaked much havoc, as was Milo's wont.

Shura woke up at dawn, as was his usual habit, and very briefly prepared for the day. He and Aiolia had already agreed to meet in the Leo temple at seven o'clock, which gave Shura time to continue reading his book, a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula he had borrowed from Saga. Shura quite enjoyed Dracula, though he had found Romeo and Juliet, the last book Saga had lent him, rather pointless and illogical. Shakespeare's writing was excellent as usual, but the plot of that specific story was lacking, at least from Shura's point of view. Saga had agreed with his comments, which was how Shura found out the book was a gift from Aphrodite. Apparently, it was a favorite of the Pisces Saint.

As Shura pondered this, someone knocked gently on the side of his back doorway. He looked up to find Camus, another of the bookworms of Sanctuary. In fact, most of the Saints were avid readers, as there was not much better to do when confined to their temples, though Saga was the only one who was constantly buried in a tome. "Good morning, Camus," said Shura. Camus gave an impression of being in good spirits, though Shura could never understand how the Aquarius Saint managed it without actually smiling.

"Morning, Camus."

"Are we going to meet at Aio's temple?"

"Yeah," replied the Capricorn, "but not until seven. We still have a half hour of free time." Camus managed to convey that he was amused, again without actually smiling.

"You forget: we have to pick up Milo on the way. We'll need that half hour." Shura nodded as he put down his book again.

"All right, let's go."

The two Gold Saints passed through the empty Sagittarius temple before they reached Milo. Shura knocked on the archway, which did not gain a response. Shura knocked again, with the same results. Finally, as Shura readied himself to knock again, Camus stopped him and called into the temple, "Milo! Can we come in?" There seemed to be a mumbling sound from within. Camus shrugged and entered, gesturing at Shura to follow. The two Saints followed the strange mumbling sound until they reached the back of the temple, where the bedroom and bathroom were located. Milo was not in his room, though at this point, the mumbling began to sound more like humming. The Aquarius Saint rolled his eyes. "Oh, goddess," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" asked Shura.

"Milo is taking a shower."

"And what's wrong with that?" demanded Shura, who often took showers in the morning himself. Camus shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Then why—"

"Milo is _singing_," interrupted Camus. "Like always." And sure enough, if Shura strained his ears, he could faintly hear Milo's voice echoing from the bathroom.

"…near…far…wherever you are…you are safe in my heart and…my heart will go on and on…" Shura looked questioningly at Camus, who merely shrugged again.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him to finish. Have a seat. This'll be a while."

"How long does it take him to take a shower?" asked Shura, sitting in one of Milo's chairs. Camus was already relaxing on Milo's sofa.

"Trust me, it's going to be a while."

--

Meanwhile, Aiolia was returning from his morning training session. He passed through the first four temples, observing that Mu was making paper cranes with Kiki, Aldebaran was still asleep, Saga had already gone out, and Deathmask…well…Deathmask was eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Aiolia checked the time as he entered his own temple. He still had seven minutes before Shura and the others would show up. In that time, he decided to take a shower and get rid of all the sweat from his exercise.

--

On the other side of Sanctuary, Milo was getting out of his shower. He dripped his way into his bedroom, where the sight of Shura and Camus greeted him. The Capricorn was reading Milo's copy of The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, while the Aquarius Saint was in the middle of Dostoyevsky's The Brothers Karamazov, which Camus nearly always read when he was waiting in the Scorpio Temple. "Put some clothes on, Milo," ordered Camus. Milo shot him an injured look in jest.

"You mean you don't like seeing me in a towel?" Camus rolled his eyes.

"Not particularly."

"A lot of girls would give anything to see me wearing a towel," replied Milo in mock-indignation, at which Shura grinned.

"A lot of girls would give anything to see Camus wearing a towel too," the Capricorn added, eliciting a glare from the Aquarius Saint.

"All right, Milo. You have exactly six minutes to get dressed and ready and in Aiolia's temple if you want to come to town with us," Camus said, with a look that indicated the towel conversation was permanently ended.

--

Exactly ten minutes later, Aiolia, who had finished his shower in less than five minutes, finally saw the three saints walking into his temple. "I didn't know you like romances, Milo," Shura was saying.

"Milo likes romances?" demanded Aiolia, confused.

"He was singing the song from Titanic," Shura explained. Milo blushed slightly.

"I just like the song."

"You know you're never going to live that one down, right?" said Aiolia with a grin. "Wait 'til the others hear about this." The four headed out of Aiolia's temple.

"By the way," added Shura, "We saw Shaka on the way here." Aiolia smiled.

"What did he say?" the Leo asked.

"I asked him what he planned on doing today, and he said he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet after we all leave."

"I'm sure it will be much quieter with Milo gone," Camus remarked. Milo tried to look offended as Aiolia and Shura chuckled.

As the group passed the Cancer temple, they found Deathmask now eating his oatmeal. He waved as they passed by. Saga had returned to his temple and was doing push-ups as he wished them a good time. Aldebaran was out, probably training. Finally, they came upon Mu, hiding behind a pillar of his temple. "Mu? What are you—?" demanded Shura.

"Shh!" Mu interrupted. "I'm hiding from Kiki."

"What?" asked Milo, "You're hiding from your student? What kind of terror _is_ he?" At this moment, Kiki came running over to the group of Gold Saints. He looked around at the faces, then slipped through the crowd to tap Mu on the side.

"Found you!" said Kiki brightly, "Now it's my turn to hide."

"All right, go on," Mu sighed. The others (besides Camus, of course) were unsuccessfully suppressing chuckles.

"Have fun doing that," the Leo Saint remarked.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Mu, "Have fun in town. And try not to destroy anything."


	7. The City

**No****tes:** Yay!!! Finally, an update. It took me a while to get out of my writer's block (and off my lazy butt) to get this update done. Manyfold thanks to my reviewers, big sis Nao-san, Phoenix-san, Keiya, irrelevantmaverick, and Icys. Also, thank you to everyone who has been reading my story so far. I hope my writing will still be as likable as before. Please leave a message if you like it, so I have inspiration to continue. Enjoy!

* * *

**6. The City**

The four Gold Saints paraded through the training ground of Sanctuary with much dignity and grace. The moment they exited Sanctuary, however, Milo turned to the others. "Race you to Athens?" demanded the Scorpio Saint.

"I'm not going to be beaten by some insect," replied Aiolia, taking off. "Later!"

"Hey!" shouted Milo, running after him. "You cheater!" Shura and Camus exchanged a glance.

"What's with those two?" demanded Shura. Camus shrugged.

"They'll never grow up. Never."

Some time later, Aiolia and Milo raced up to the main gate of Athens, panting and sweating. "I'm…gonna…win…" breathed the Leo Saint.

"Oh…no…you're…not…"

"Oh…yes…I—wha?" Aiolia suddenly interrupted himself. Milo followed his gaze to find Shura and Camus standing at the gate, with no signs of fatigue on their faces. Aiolia and Milo stopped running at the same time.

"How…did…you…?" demanded Milo.

"We took the bus," replied Camus dryly. Milo and Aiolia collapsed forward onto the ground and took deep breaths.

"So," said Milo as the gang headed into town. "You guys need to help me. I've got a bet going with Kanon to see who can get more girls." Camus rolled his eyes.

"You do that, Milo. Aio, Shura, and I are going to do something productive with our day."

"But…picking up girls _is_ productive," protested Milo.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Shura, "Kanon's coming to town?" Milo nodded. "What about Saga?" Milo shrugged.

"I doubt it," said Aiolia, "Saga isn't interested in flirting."

"But…I bet a chocolate mousse on it," Milo added. Shura raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate mousse?" Aiolia demanded. The Scorpio's eyes grew dewy and pleading.

"My special chocolate mousse…" Camus rolled his eyes again, with a surrendering look on his face, as if to say, 'Why me?'

"All right, Milo." The Aquarius Saint tried to sound gentler. "We're going shopping. But you can do whatever the hell you want during that time period, yes?" Milo brightened a little.

"'Kay." Camus gave Shura a what-can-you-do look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanctuary was beginning to come to life. Aiolia had gone to town, else he would have seen Deathmask passing through the Leo temple and giggling maniacally. Camus and Shura were also out, or they would have seen Aphrodite shrieking and running frantically from the Pisces temple, shouting about his lip gloss. And Milo was away, or _he_ would have heard strange noises from the Virgo temple, including Shaka yelping in surprise, and some evil giggling that sounded oddly like Saga…

Aldebaran's temple was eerily quiet, and Mu was still playing hide-and-seek with Kiki. Or rather, Mu was counting off, and Kiki had already vanished to God-knows-where. Saga was in his own temple, reading Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. Saori was in the Kyouko's Chamber, frantically searching for Kanon, who seemed to have disappeared. The Bronze Saints, finished with their day off, were once again on duty, though they were helping Saori look for Kanon at the moment.

* * *

Back in Athens, Milo was writing down girls' phone numbers at a fiery pace. Camus was glaring darkly at his friend and hissing through a forced smile, "I hate you, Milo." Milo grinned sweetly at Camus as a girl waved flirtatiously.

"You're just delicious," one giggled, tickling Camus's chin. The Aquarius Saint's face darkened.

"Milo, if you value your life, you will let go of my arm and allow me to leave." Milo grinned mischievously.

"Of course not, Camus. You're attracting as many girls as I am. Oh, I am _so_ going to beat Kanon."

"Milo…you are three seconds away from being a human ice block."

"You'd do that to your own best friend?" demanded the Scorpio Saint, his face immediately the picture of innocence. Camus sighed exasperatedly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even let you be my best friend in the first place."

"Oh, you love me, yes, you do," was all Milo said, throwing Camus another grin.

Meanwhile, Aiolia and Shura were spending some time avoiding Milo, though the two were attracting nearly as much female attention. Aiolia picked up a glass ornament from the shelf and examined it, attempting to ignore the two girls staring at him and Shura through the store window. "I'm developing an intense desire to throw acid at my face," muttered Shura a bit cantankerously. Aiolia smiled.

"You'd ruin your pretty face," he replied, "And _then_ what would the fangirls do?" Shura stuck his tongue out at the Leo Saint. After hiding in the souvenir shop for a while, the two friends headed to a general store, where they purchased a large amount of food, a selection of soft drinks, and some alcohol as well. Alcohol was looked down on in Sanctuary, and forbidden inside the zodiacal temples, but some of the Gold Saints drank anyway, especially Milo, Aiolia, and Shura. And Shura was practically positive every Gold Saint had tasted alcohol sometime in their lives.

"Time to meet Milo and Camus," Shura reminded Aiolia, checking the clock.

After writing down phone numbers for at least half an hour, Milo had dragged Camus around town, saying that Camus needed to get a life. "Getting a life and getting a girl are two separate actions, Milo," Camus had replied. While Milo waved at the girls on the street, Camus had found a row of stores, which he browsed through. There was a greengrocer's, two clothing boutiques, a curio shop, a jeweler's, and— "Milo, what's that?" The Scorpio Saint looked to where his best friend was pointing, and raised an eyebrow.

"A gentleman's club? I didn't know you were interested in that kind of thing." Camus gave him a confused look, while Milo tried not to laugh aloud.

"Whatever," said Camus, reaching for the door and thinking to find out what a gentleman's club was on his own.

"Don't go in there!" Shura shouted quickly as he ran up to Milo and Camus with his hands full of grocery bags.

"Why?" demanded Camus. Shura whispered something in his ear, and the Aquarius Saint went pale. "Milo?! You were going to let me go in there?" Milo grinned.

"What's wrong with that? I thought it would be good for you." Camus shot him a glare, but Milo's attention had already shifted to Aiolia. "Did you get beer?" Milo asked excitedly. Aiolia grinned.

"How could I now? Mr. Titanic is coming to my party, after all." Now it was Milo's turn to glare.

* * *

Back in Sanctuary, Mu had finally come to the conclusion that Kiki had left the Aries temple, and was frantically searching for his student. Saori and the Bronze Saints had finally discovered a note that said 'Gone to town. Be back later. Kanon.' Aphrodite was beating up Deathmask in the practice grounds for stealing his lip gloss and painting giant pink skulls with it on the Pisces temple's exterior. Shaka was painfully pulling rubber bands out of his golden tresses, searching for the origin of the loud punk rock music that was blasting through the Virgo temple, and cursing whichever twin had done this. And Aldebaran was whistling a suspiciously happy tune as he passed through the empty temples on his way back to the Taurus temple.

Two hands appeared from behind Saga while the Gemini Saint was engrossed in his book. Very quickly, and with minimal noise, Saga was knocked out, bound, gagged, and taken away by the mysterious abductor.

* * *

Hehe... so the story takes a sinister turn...or does it? Who has kidnapped Saga, and what does the abductor want with our Gemini Saint? Why is Aldebaran suddenly so cheerful? Will Shaka destroy the world before all the rubber bands come out of his hair? And will Aiolia EVER have his party? Tune in next time to find out. 


End file.
